doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo García
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Fotográfo Locutor comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Constanza García (hija) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |pais_direccion = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo García es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Mark Wahlberg, Adam Sandler, Jason Bateman y Ethan Suplee. También es conocido por doblar a Rafael en Tortugas Ninja. Biografía Gerardo García es originario de la cuidad de México. Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997, donde también se desempeña como director. Estudió Cinematografía y Dirección Cinematográfica. Además del doblaje, actualmente se dedica a la fotografía y locución comercial. Adam_sandler.jpg|Adam Sandler, uno de los principales actores que dobla Gerardo. Mark-wahlberg-300.jpg|Mark Wahlberg otro actor doblado por Gerardo García. Jasonbateman1.jpg|También ha doblado a Jason Bateman. FCJWill_Rollins.png|Will Rollins en Freddy contra Jason. Meangirls_jon.jpg|Aaron Samuels en Chicas pesadas. Charmingcind2004.png|Austin Ames en La nueva Cenicienta. Venom_spiderman3.jpg|Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr./ Venom en El Hombre Araña 3. 69454-27573.gif|Alex O'Connell en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón. LeonSKennedy.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 5: La venganza. John_carter2012.jpg|John Carter en John Carter: Entre dos mundos. Drácula-2014-1a1.jpg|Vlad Tepes / Drácula en Drácula, la historia jamás contada. Dannymessercsiny.jpeg|Danny Messer en CSI: New York. Shemar-moore-as-derek-morgan.jpg|Derek Morgan en Mentes criminales. 300.glee.groff.jonathan.lc.050410.jpg|Jesse St. James en Glee. NUP_148281_1246.jpg|Harvey Specter en Suits. CooperFreedmanS3.jpg|Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice y Grey's Anatomy. Jon-snow.jpg|Jon Snow (2da voz) en El juego de tronos Howl full 150247.jpg|Howl, personaje principal de El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo, interpretado por Gerardo. Paul_peterson_2_9601.jpg|Paul Peterson en en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Steve_arthur.png|Steve Claus en Operación regalo. Mub_Epic.png|Mub en El reino secreto. Monstruos_presidente.jpg|El presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Skiffplanet51.png|Skiff en Planet 51. RaphaelTMNT2007.jpg|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) Videomax. TMNTRaphael2012.png|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (2012). Kkw.png|Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura. Roger_Smith.png|Roger en Un agente de familia (American Dad!), uno de sus personajes famosos. Lucky---.jpg|Lucky en Los Reyes de la colina. EMH-JARVIS.png|J.A.R.V.I.S. en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Logo.png|Títulos / Insertos en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Tracey_SketchitPokemon.png|Tracey (2da voz) en Crónicas Pokémon. James.png|James (del equipo Rocket) en Pokémon (tep.8 algunos capítulos) Shurasaintseiya.jpg|Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV) Ryoyiblood.jpg|Haji en Blood+. Kaji12.jpg|Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Versión renewal). Howl1.jpg|Howl en El increíble castillo vagabundo. Yugioh_allister.jpg|Alister en Yu-Gi-Oh!. 638px-Bankotsu.png|Bankotsu en InuYasha Filmografía Series animadas Seth MacFarlane *Ben en Los Simpson *Roger en American Dad!: Un agente de familia *Roger (cameos) en Padre de familia Otros *Lucky en Los reyes de la colina *Brian Dustin en Padre de familia *Otto y Apu (desde la temporada 23) / Donny (Topher Grace) / Mel Patiño (¿?) / Voces adicionales (desde la temporada 16) en Los Simpson *Jarvis / Insertos / James Howlet / Wolverine (cap. 4) / Balder (1er cap.) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Rafael en Tortugas Ninja *Thomas Dubois en The Boondocks *Sr. Bumpy en Bumpy y sus amigos *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Capitán Pollo / insertos en Turbo FAST *Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura *Hombre australiano en Un show más *Voces adicionales en Futurama (desde la temporada 5) *Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos Películas Adam Sandler *Sam Brenner en Pixeles (2015) *Él mismo en Top Five (2014) *Don Truby en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Jim Friedman en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Leny Feder en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Donny Berger en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Jack Sadelstein / Jill Sadelstein en Jack y Jill (2011) *Donal el mono (voz) en El guardián del zoológico (2011/trailer) *Leny Feder en Son como niños (2010) *Michael Newman en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) Mark Wahlberg *John Bennett en Ted 2 (2015) *Flynn Vincent en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014/trailer Super Bowl) *Marcus Luttrell en El sobreviviente (2013) *Michael "Stig" Stigman en Hermanos en armas (2013) *John Bennett en Ted (2012) *Chris Farraday en Contrabando (2012) *Holbrooke Grant en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Bobby Mercer en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Charlie Croker en La estafa maestra (2003) Jason Bateman *Trevor en Un espía y medio (2016) *Judd Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Guy Trilby en Malas palabras (2013) *Sandy Patterson en Ladrona de identidades (2013) *Joel en Extract (2009) *Mark Loring en Juno (2007) Jack Black *Dueño de YouPorn en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Lance Brumder en Mala racha (2002) Ethan Suplee *Dewey en Imparable (2010) *Nedderman en Mr. Woodcock (2007) *Thumper en El efecto mariposa (2004) [[Frank Grillo|'Frank Grillo']] * Sargento Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) * Sargento Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) Marcus Coloma * Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! (2012) * Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2010) Edward Norton *Eric Bryer en El legado Bourne (2012) *Ray Tierney en Código de familia (2008) Chris Carmack *Dennis Crim en Terror en lo Profundo (2011) *Jason Mastere en Sólos por accidente (2006) Patrick Wilson *Dan Dreiberg/Nite Owl II en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brad Adamson en Secretos íntimos (2006) Jared Leto *Vitaly Orlov en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Hephaistion en Alexander (2004) Ryan Phillippe *Oficial Tom Hansen en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Petrov en El hombre de la compañía (2000) Otros: *TBA (Robbie Amell) en Mi papá es un gato (2016/trailer) *Krall (Idris Elba) en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) *Trevor joven (Dylan Boyack) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Nathan (Stephen Peacocke) en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Teniente Will Davis (Bryan Larkin) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Voces adicionales en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Cole (Ben Robson) en El niño (2016) *Oliver Sullivan (Ron Livingston) en La quinta ola (2016) *Padre Todd (Michael Krawic) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *Tim Grimes (Nick Mohammed) en Misión rescate (2015) *Insertos en Ciudades de papel (2015) *Scott Mitchell (Andy Buckley) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Ben Eagle (Ben Chaplin) en El gran pequeño (2015) *Rhus Frothingham (Michael Cotter) en Vicio propio (2014) *Marc Lee (Luke Grimes) en Francotirador (2014) *Insertos en El código enigma (2014) *Insertos en Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Vlad (Luke Evans) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Presentador de Rathskellar (Jason Richard Allan Foster), Morton Schmidt de reemplazo (Seth Rogen) y Recapitulación en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Django (Jamie Foxx) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Piloto y Locutor de radio en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *General Artaphernes (Ben Turner) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Dr. Renald (Alex Zahara) en Cuernos (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Insertos en El juego de Ender (2013/Versión Summit) *Insertos en El quinto poder (2013) *Rupert (Harry Hadden-Paton) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Carter Wilson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El mayordomo (2013) *Piloto del C130 (Grégory Fitoussi) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Organizador de la subasta (Jason Thorpe) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Dan Reid (James Badge Dale) en El llanero solitario (2013) *Consejero (Jan Gallovic) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Paul Geary (Lucas Black) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Louis Blanchard (Jon Seda) en El ejecutor (2012) *Aaron Galen (Flip Schultz) en 30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2012) *Contador (Michael Ian Black) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Leon S. Kennedy (Johann Urb) en Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) *Jones (Daniel Sunjata) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Paul Finch (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Dave (Nat Faxon) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Fandral (Josh Dallas) en Thor (2011) *Adam (Ashton Kutcher) en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Teddy Daniels (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La isla siniestra (2010) *Lance (Jon Heder) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Rey Felipe (Jonathan ZaccaÏ) en Robin Hood (2010) *Rick Miller (Loren Dean) en Conviction (2010) *Bobby Walker (Ben Affleck) en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Voces adicionales en El solista (2009) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Robbie Klaven (Andy Samberg) en Te amo, brother (2009) *Steve (Zach Galifianakis) en Amor sin escalas (2009) *David Santiago (Rodrigo Santoro) en Post Grad (2009) *Joel (Martin Starr) en Adventureland (2009) * David Park (Ron Yuan) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Ngunda Oti (Rampai Mohadi) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) *Alex O'Connell (Luke Ford) en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Johnny D'Franco (Brendan Fletcher) en 88 minutos (2007) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) en Transformers (2007) *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom (Topher Grace) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Detective Reilly (Scott Caan) en Amores asesinos (2007) *Mac (Rob Corddry) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Billy el muñeco (Enn Reitel) en El títere (2007) *Orlando (Reno Wilson) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Dieter Dengler (Christian Bale) en Rescate al amanecer (2006) *Jerry Armstrong (Austin Nichols) en Camino a la gloria (2006) *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Ryu Hayabusa (Kane Kosugi) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Carlo Delrio (Nick Spano) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Jessie Baylor (Paul Schneider) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) *Voces adicionales en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Voces adicionales en Vuelo Nocturno (2005) *Voces adicionales en La nana mágica (2005) *Sr. Torvald (John Corbett) en La chica del verano (2004) *Dracula/Drake (Dominic Purcell) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Samy (Lyès Salem ) en Distrito 13 (2004) *Austin Ames (Chad Michael Murray) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Aaron Samuels (Jonathan Bennett) en Chicas pesadas (2004) *John (Martin Freeman) en Realmente amor (2003) *Will Rollins (Jason Ritter) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Josh (James Franco) en The Company (2003) *Voces adicionales en Estrenando cuerpo (2001) *Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Botoms) en Apocalypse Now (1979)(versión extendida) Películas animadas Stephen Colbert *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Paul Peterson en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman Otros *Howl en El increíble castillo vagabundo *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Steve Claus en Operación regalo *2do chico del comercial en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Mub en El reino secreto *Skiff en Planet 51 *Baron en El regreso del gato *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (versión Videomax) *Yubei Jagyu en Ninja Resurrection *Jack Walker en Pokemon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *Tonio en Pokemon el surgimiento de Darkrai *Roger Smith en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! *Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailer 2) *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Metegol (trailer) *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos 2 *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces Anime Takeshi Kusao *Bankotsu en Inuyasha *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) Otros *Haji en Blood+ *Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (redoblaje) *Harley (temporada 8 y 9), Paul (temporada 10,11 y 13), James (temporada 8, 6 caps.) en Pokémon *Tracey (2da voz) y Profesor Elm en Crónicas Pokémon *Joshua (2da voz) en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Dante de Cerbero, Misty de Lagarto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Julian Solo / Poseidón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) *Brown en Robotech Masters (redoblaje) *Alister en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dynamis en Beyblade: Metal Fury Series de televisión Paul Adelstein *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice (2007-2013) *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Grey's Anatomy Otros *Nathan Miller (Will Arnett) en The Millers (2013-presente) *Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks) en Lab Rats (2012-presente) *Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) en Suits (2011-presente) *Levi Callow (Luke Wilson) en Enlightened (2011-presente) *Derek Morgan (Shemar Moore) en Mentes criminales (2005-2016) *Ethan Conant (Adam Harrington) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) *Eric Murphy (Kevin Connolly) en El séquito (2004-2011) *Danny Messer (Carmine Giovinazzo) en CSI: New York *Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) en CSI: En la escena del crimen (algunos caps.) *Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) en Lost (2010) *Miles Goodman (Trevor Lissauer) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff) en Glee *David Sinclair (Alimi Ballard) en NUM3R0S *Jon Snow (Jon Nieve) en El juego de tronos *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Sin rastro *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Videojuegos *Carter en Halo: Reach *Superintendente en Halo 3: ODST *Paul Ward en Cursed Mountain *Sparx en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Sparx en Skylanders: Giants *Señor negocios, El acertijo y Gollum en Lego Dimensions Locución Galleta Chokis - Chokis Dirección de doblaje *Blood+ *Robotech (versión remasterizada) *Los Simpson (19ª- 24ª temporada) *American Dad!: Un agente de familia (4ª-8ª temporada) *Run Fatboy Run *Tenacious D: La llave del destino *El mundo mágico de Magorium (versión México) *Sólo un sueño *Futurama (5ª-7ª temporada) *Futurama: La gran película de Bender *Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Futurama: El juego de Bender *Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *La noche del huracán *The Girl *Star Trek (2009) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad *Star Trek: Sin límites *Renewal of Evangelion (2006) *Triple Poder *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2ª temporada) *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Marvel Mash-Up *Fútbol animal *Strike Back *Bored to Death *PrankStars *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Stan, el perro bloguero *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Pokemon (temporada 11) *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon : El surgimiento de Darkrai *The Boondocks *Mystery Team *Secretos íntimos *Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante *El último maestro del aire *Semi-Pro *Un cupido de Navidad *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión Sony) *Resident Evil 5: La venganza *Gentlemen Broncos *Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón *Rango *Una noche fuera de serie *La tempestad *Cinema Verite *Source Code *La suerte en tus manos *Los agentes del destino *Gnomeo y Julieta *Cowboys y aliens *Paul *Operación regalo *Detrás de las paredes (versión Universal) *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Hermano Abeja *Un chiflado encantador *Historias cruzadas *Comando Especial *Comando Especial 2 *American Pie: El reencuentro *El sorprendente Hombre Araña *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (versión México) *Ted *Ted 2 *La tierra prometida *Silver Linings Playbook *Los mal pagados *Hermosas criaturas (versión Onscreen / Cine) *Django sin cadenas (versión The Weinstein Company) *Ladrona de identidades *Ni un paso atrás (versión México) *El reino secreto *Son como niños 2 *Turbo *Turbo FAST *El conjuro *Elysium *Hermanos en armas *Cuestión de tiempo *Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity) *El quinto poder *The Crazy Ones (primeros caps.) *Super Fun Night (primeros caps.) *Need for Speed: La película *Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Zapped *Nuestro video prohibido *Locos por las nueces *Una buena mentira *Kirby Buckets *Dumb and Dumber To (versión Universal) *Sn. Vincent *La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Francotirador *Grace and Frankie *Héroe de centro comercial 2 *Pixeles *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Ciudades de papel *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (Rogue Cut) *La cumbre escarlata *F is for Family *La quinta ola *El cazador y la reina del hielo *Yo antes de ti *El conjuro 2 *Jason Bourne Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiopost *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intersound *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos